tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerald Caster
Emerald Caster is a Caster from the Team Ruby of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate /Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Baigujing, Bai Jing Jing, is one of the antagonists that appears in the Chinese epic poem "Journey to the West", being a white demon that has as obgetivo to eat the flesh of Xuanzang Sanzang. A very smart female demon, who possesses the ability to take on the appearance of anything. At first, she disguises herself as a villager in order to deceive Xuanzang and then eat her flesh, but Son Wukong was able to detect a malicious presence using his powers, and sees that Baigujing was actually a demon, and ends up attacking her, apparently killing -The. He tells Xuanzang that the villager was actually a demon, but Xuanzang does not believe him and insults him. Having survived, she still does not give up, and disguises herself as an old woman, who upon meeting the Wukong group, she lies that she is the mother of the woman Wukong had killed. The same sees through the disguise, and again, kills the devil. Xuanzang becomes enraged, and ends up using a turmoil spell to discipline his student, and says he would be excommunicated if he commits a murder for the third time. For the second time, Baigujin survives, and again, she disguises herself as an old man. Wukong, without any patience, finally manages to kill the devil once and for all, and shows that in fact, it was a skeleton demon. Xuanzang initially believes, however, Zhue Bajie tells Xuanzang that Wukong had turned the corpse into a skeleton only to flee his torture spell and not be excommunicated. Xuanzang is enraged, and ends up sending him away. Sadly, Wukong returns to the Water Curtain Cave. In that time, Xuanzang is kidnapped by a demon that Zhue Bajie and Sha Wujing can not defeat, which makes them go until Wukong and apologize, so that it returns and rescue Xuanzang. Appearance Baigujing is described as a female demon, having the original appearance of a white skeleton, however, she has the appearance of a woman of about 30 years, having a very thin skin, small breasts and long black hair. Her eyes are red and she wears a yellow dress with various orange embroidery. Personality She is a calm, yet sarcastic, spiteful, malicious woman. Even though she is a demon, she is very smart, having high knowledge about the things she knows, being very manipulative and sadistic. Of course, she is a very unreliable person, but she knows how to value the things she likes, and in a way, she could empathize with someone. Her desire for the Grail is more power, so she can get more chanses to complete her goals. Role Summoned by the Caster class in the Emerald team, she acts as the strategist for the Emerald team, where even though she has no sympathy with her teammates, she sees no choice but to collaborate with them, and decides to use her knowledge and great power them to survive. Abilities Emerald Caster has superhuman physical abilities, but nothing more. Her physical attributes are far inferior to the vast majority of other demons, and do not endow of almost any offensive technique, or experience in combat. But her strong point is her intelligence. With a high intellect and wisdom, she knows how to strategize for her allies, and has a high capacity for deduction and observation, being able to discern the behavior of others in order to assimilate her characteristics and deceive others more easily. Passive Skills * Mad Enhancement - E * Presence Concealment - A++ * Item Construction(False) - B Skills * Shapeshift - A+++ : It has the ability to change shape for anything, whether it be the shape of a living being or an inanimate object, assuming the tricks of the thing and camouflaging perfectly. It can also change the appearance of objects to other things, however, it can not assume 100% of the characteristics of what it takes shape or changes form. For example: She takes a pen and turns it into a sword. Even with the size, brightness and solid shape of a sword, this sword will have the same cutting power of a pen, and the same resistance of one, being something like a semi-perfect copy. The same is true for her, where she can transform herself into several different people or animals and assume her remarkable characteristics, such as voice, height, weight and characteristics of the sex of the one she assumes, but will not have the same strength and the possible abilities that being has. Because of her large mana and the few mana she consumes, she can spend days transformed by transformed objects that not half the mana would have spent. * Monstrous Strenght - E : Because she is a demon, she can use her power to increase her strength, but because she is in the lowest physical strength among the demons, she can increase her strength very little for a very short period. * Natural Monster - E : Naturally a demon, she was slaughtered by Wukong three times with ease, being treated like a low-level magical beast, yet still retaining her nickname as a demon. She can use this to focus her skills on a single point in her body, and for 1 second, achieve a C parameter of strength. Noble phantasm Emerald Caster has one Noble Phantasm. * 'Bái gǔ jìng: Shíkè (Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm) '- B : The materialization of her legend where she can turn into anything. By activating this Noble Phantasm, she can take on the appearance of those she has ingested, be it blood or hair, and can take on the appearance of this being for 10 seconds, but this time having absolutely the same abilities and characteristics, being able to use the power total of that being during those 10 seconds.